Kingdom of Kurashi
Early History The Kurashi Clan would just be starting out, they had recently gotten their own village started, Kushi Kurashi was the khajiit name, the first landed Kurashi, he would be leading the expansion of Kurashi village of Jinrao the little village they had, it was quickly expanding. They lived in harmony, and didn’t have a big military until...The Hirosi clan would march on Jinrao, they had 1,500 men, which was more than half of the population Jinrao, people would rush to the small armory they had, some took their farmers tools, Kushi Kurashi took his armor and his Katana’s, he would march with the 200 military force they had, he stood waiting for the men to charge in through the gate they had, saying his prayers with the others, but they were interrupted by CRUSH sound and the gate would fly open and fall down, then the Hirosi would swarm in, but what they didn’t expect was the training of the Kurashi, the Hirosi was very untrained, but many. The Kurashi would also use their auto-crossbows on the wall hiding above the wall, and the Hirosi would quickly fall down, they were not prepared for the new ‘Weapon of Doom’ that the Kurashi created. The Hirosi clan just tried to force their way inside, but they failed and soon only a few soldiers were remaining, They were captured and tortured for information, they were then killed. Soon after the battle, He would begin to form a special type of martial art:Catjutso (Ninjutsu) ' ' Developed History'' The Kurashi clan had now expanded and now Jinrao was a glorious city, with a standing army, 5,000 years of prosperity… Until the great plague of Jinrao, the symptoms didn't show at first, multiple people got infected and carried the plague to other cities in the region... After that the plague boomed everyone was getting infected, except Hirohito Kurashi, he withstood the plague, but he went into a coma... He barely came out alive, once he had woken up he walked to his balcony and looked out horrified, how could this have happened he thought to himself? Magic began flowing through him the magic would glow of white in the city, people looked up to their leaders' house and saw white mana flow into the body of their glorious leader. He felt powerful like he had gotten knowledge from the gods, and he began curing the sick.. Eventually he had cured the whole region.. After that day he was known as a God throughout the region, people flocked to see him, they worshiped him like a God, but he didn't take gifts, not many at least only from the common folk, but he didn't take money he only took hand rafted things, thus left the nobility angry that they couldn't buy his support. This went on for a 2,000 year’s, until he he acceded into the world, people who saw him die said he just disappeared, leaving only his clothes. People were stunned, wondering what the fuck happened, they shared the news to the son, Hirohito II, he was sad, like anyone would be. Hirohito II’s rule was calm, but most of the population was depressed, but Hirohito began with his new religious plan: The leader of Kurashi would be the spiritual leader, they are descendants of Hirohito, the man-God, this idea would be favored by many of the populace, it took a long while before all of the people converted to the New Faith of Hiroshi, a combination of Hirohito & Kurashi(More info can be found under the religion tab) Hirohito II would take full control over the east part of the region, with his Samurai warrior & excellent training. After that..The next ruler Goto Kurashi, he was one of the best horse archers in history, and there they developed the army group of the Horse Archers...After they were trained a great war broke out, between two species the Khajiit & The Mice. The Mice were a greedy society & always wanted MORE, their ‘Great Leader’ Kim-Jong Cheese, a ruthless dictator, he ruled with a Cheese fist, he had a hand made out of cheese fist, the fist didn’t last for long, but it made his point: He could get what the fuck he wanted, and he wanted Kurashi, so he went to war, the mice had been implanted into society during the years, and they rose up in the “Mice Rebellion” they attack multiple villages. But finnaly the army arrived and used their great horse archers to kill the lightly-armored mice quickly, they didn’t exterminate all Mice, which was then a good idea, most mice lived in peace after it, they didn’t take any land and just dethroned Kim-Jong cheese. A hundred years after the Great War ended there was a bunch of Rabbits people mysteriously appearing from underground, the King was worried, and sent out a diplomat to try to speak to the Rabbits which had only a hand full of people who spoke Kurashian, they spoke and eventually came to a agreement, where the Kurashi would be their rulers many Rabbits disagreed with this but eventually stuck with it since most Cats didn’t travel that far underground, except the miners which the Rabbit’s soon begun helping with their resources, and they expanded the underground networks eventually making a whole underground network in the east, a very complex one, if one does not have a Rabbit or does not know where to go it can get hard to get back out, thankfully all rulers are given maps and trained in the underground geography to understand the secret signs the Rabbit’s use to mark their roads and such it is no way near able to move a army, the city of Jinrao has a underground city where smaller people go but there is also Cat’s down there. The Head Rabbit city lays in between Janteeg and Jinrao, with a few hundred thousand rabbits living there and many cats too but not nearly as many.A hundred years after the Great War ended there was a bunch of Rabbits people mysteriously appearing from underground, the King was worried, and sent out a diplomat to try to speak to the Rabbits which had only a hand full of people who spoke Kurashian, they spoke and eventually came to a agreement, where the Kurashi would be their rulers many Rabbits disagreed with this but eventually stuck with it since most Cats didn’t travel that far underground, except the miners which the Rabbit’s soon begun helping with their resources, and they expanded the underground networks eventually making a whole underground network in the east, a very complex one, if one does not have a Rabbit or does not know where to go it can get hard to get back out, thankfully all rulers are given maps and trained in the underground geography to understand the secret signs the Rabbit’s use to mark their roads and such it is no way near able to move a army, the city of Jinrao has a underground city where smaller people go but there is also Cat’s down there. The Head Rabbit city lays in between Janteeg and Jinrao, with a few hundred thousand rabbits living there and many cats too but not nearly as many. ' ' ''Recent History After thousands of years of peace & prosperity the newly crowned ruler. Jako, who would be the last ruler for a thousand years, he built up the Kingdom to its glory that it is today, but he couldn’t have done it without help, his closest advisors would be very helpful. He didn’t live long until his son Shiva killed his father in secret and took over blaming it on the Mice, Shivrr would ride out with his army, going westwards, declaring war on the Simbo Clan of the Mice for assassinating his father, cold bloodedly, most people believed him because no one had never assassinated their kin before, and he wasn’t suspected cause he was ‘away’.. He would ride out with his army officially starting the war with the Mice, he would make his way over the fields of the mice, many Khajiit's would also have lived in the west and followed the Army they all hated the mice for killing their glorious leader, and it was time for revenge... One day after looting, and killing mice ruthlessly, killing EVERYONE, eventually they would come across Takazaki, the capital of the Simbo Clan, and they set up siege outside, making fake fireplaces to fake their number’s to make it seem much more than what they actually had, and it worked. The mice would surrender, after some ‘negotiations’ in reality, Shiva sent in the Ninja’s and ‘persuaded’ the Mice leader Elder Nebe Simbo, and when they opened their gates, it became a slaughterhouse, and every mice was killed, every mice was purged, after that the influx of the Khajiit’s population migrated to the west, and began to re-settle the cities and villages, they didn’t know that the population was purged, but to this day, there are no mice left. It’s not written about, just saying that the glorious Shiva ended the threat of the mice, once and for all. Category:Kingdom of Kurashi Category:Kingdoms Category:Nations